Past In Present
by i-dletalk
Summary: Escaping the heartache, Elizabeth flees to New York to try and start over only to have one man in her past walk back into it. Can she learn to love again?
1. Life In New York

Au note: Hello! This xkindxofxmagic on SVH board and this is basically my version of SVC. Hope you enjoy! :)

"How could I be so stupid?"

As Elizabeth ran her finger over the edge of the magazine laying on her desk, she leaned back thinking about the past months. She cringed every time thinking back to the arguments when everything came out into the open.

_"Did you do just do it for fun? Did you enjoy it?"_

_"Lizzie please listen to me!"_

_"Don't talk to me!"_

Fighting back the tears, Elizabeth grabbed her glass of white wine on her desk and took a sip. She got up from her desk and walked over to the window pushing back the blinds looking out at the night traffic. She could see cars speeding down, people walking, cars honking, and people biking down the street. One thing she was getting used to is the bustling life of New York City.

Hearing a buzzing sound, she walked over to the kitchen to find her phone and the called id saying it was her brother, Steven. Smiling she picked up the phone and responded," Hello?"

"Lizzie, you still up?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Good, I'm glad I was able to catch you."

She smiled. "Did you see something Steven?"

"What? Am I not allowed to call my own sister to see how she's doing?"

"Steven."

Steven sighed. "We miss you around here."

"Who is we exactly?"

"Elizabeth."

"Steven don't do this."

Elizabeth knew where this conversation was heading and she didn't like it. She sighed as he continued," Look, just come back to SV. You can live with me. I know Billie may not like it but you could live while looking for a place of your own."

Elizabeth sighed. "No and that's final."

Steven knew he was fighting a battle with no end, Elizabeth wasn't going to give in and he knew Jessica wasn't going to give in either. In the span of months, he watched his family fall apart. He watched his sisters go from being so close to not speaking and he thought he was the only sane person. His parents had no idea what to do and no matter how much they tried to convince Liz to stay she wouldn't.

After talking to Liz, Steven hung up the phone and walked out of his study. After college, he married Billie; his longtime girlfriend and the two had a boy and were expecting another baby and this time it would be a girl. On the outside, it looked as though Steven had it all. A wonderful job, an amazing wife and kids but on the inside he felt lost and stressed out about his family.

He walked down the hall and up the stairs to his son's bedroom, he peered in to see his son, Michael sleeping soundly nightlight on and all. Steven walked in and kissed his head and walked down to his bedroom and found Billie reading a magazine and she looked up and smiled at him as he rubbed her belly and kissed her head.

Billie smiled and asked," So how did that call go?"

"How did you know?"

"Steven, I'm a girl and girls know everything."

He laughed as he undressed as Billie responded," Steven, I know she's your sister but she's got to come to terms with this and accept it. I know the way she found out was awful but if this dragged out even further I can tell you it would've been ten times worse."

He nodded. "I know, she's my sister and she was so excited about marrying Todd and then to have it blow up in her face."

Billie smiled and rubbed his back as he turned around and kissed her softly and he responded," I feel like I'm the only sane one."

"Nope, I hate to tell this but you are just as crazy as the rest of them."

He laughed as she responded," Let's go to bed. I have to be up early for the doctors."

He nodded and laid down as she turned off the lights and while Billie fell into a deep sleep, Steven laid awake staring at the ceiling wondering how it got so complicated. None of this made sense, none of it.


	2. A Face From Elizabeth's Past

Hearing the pitter patter of little feet, Bruce Patman set his papers down and leaned back in his chair as the his one year old daughter, Isabella Patman walk in with a smile on her face.

"Bella, come here."

She hurried over as he picked her up and hugged her tight and got up from his chair. He held Isabella tight and walked into kitchen to see his wife Lila standing there on the phone and she responded," I know Jess. I can't really do anything about that. It's not up to me, you really need to talk to Todd about this."

Bruce looked at Lila rolled her eyes and Isabella responded," Mama."

"Look Jess, I have to go. I have to put Isabella to bed."

As soon as Isabella heard the word bed, she pouted as Bruce kissed her head as Lila hung up and responded," I don't have time for this!"

Bruce sighed. "What does she want know?"

"Wants me to call Liz and try and talk to her."

Bruce snorted. "That isn't happening."

"You know, this may sound weird coming from me but I feel bad for Liz. I mean, she was going to get married to Todd and everything and all this came out. Honestly, I may not agree with her bolting from here but if I was in her shoes I think I might do the same."

Bruce nodded as Lila took Isabella took her from Bruce's arms and she kissed him and he responded," She ran from facing like the time before but if we were in the same position would we have done the same or faced it?"

"Knowing you, I think you would've faced it."

Bruce laughed as Isabella asked," Bed?"

"Not yet pumpkin. I just said that because mommy is tired and I didn't want to talk on the phone anymore."

Bruce smiled at Lila who picked up Isabella and he marveled looking at his wife and Isabella. Since the birth of Isabella, Lila became a different person. Motherhood caused her grow up even more and mature into a loving and nurturing mother. Lila and Bruce married two months after college after a very rough year for Bruce in which he lost both of his parents to a horrible car accident. Through that, Bruce and Lila grew even stronger and she helped him with the company. Marrying Lila was one of the best things he ever did, she completed him in every way. Become a father just added to that, he never would've imagined that out of all his friends he would be one of the first to get married but it happened.

Cracking open another beer, Winston Egbert stared out the window of his Los Angeles apartment as he heard the door shut and he heard," Winston?"

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?"

Seconds later, his ex-girlfriend Denise Walter walked in and she asked," How many is that?"

"Who's counting?"

"Winston."

Staring out the window, he set his beer door and brushed past her as she smelled alcohol on his breath. Denise looked at him as he responded," What do you want from me?"

"I want you to get help Winston. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

Winston stood in his kitchen and responded," It's not everyday your best friend cheats on his girlfriend with her twin sister. I lived with that everyday and I didn't even have the balls to tell her."

"Winston, you can't keep blaming yourself."

He sighed as he looked at Denise, her eyes were pleading with him to listen to her. The two went their separate ways after senior year. Denise needed time and Winston wanted to give her that. Now, Denise just wanted him to get help but she had to wonder if ever would.

Sitting on the subway, Elizabeth tapped her feet listening to her ipod while she looked around the subway. She could see people talking on the phone, a lady eating her breakfast and everything you'd expect on a monday morning. Elizabeth reached in her purse and pulled out her cell to see a missed text message. She opened it and it was from Winston, she smiled as she read it.

Elizabeth felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped as she heard a deep laugh and she looked up and could've believe who she was looking at. The person with the deep laugh was none other than Tom Watts.

"Seems like I startled you."

Blushing, Elizabeth put her ipod away and he responded," Didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No, it's fine. I didn't expect to see you."

"You either."

Looking at Tom, he hadn't changed that much. His still had the same friendly smile on his face as it was when she met him during her freshman year in college. Thinking back on their relationship, it was a mix of the good and bad and they didn't end on a good note. There was always the thought of him in the back of her mind but she was with Todd and quickly shook it out. Now, that was all over.

Awkward silence followed until Tom laughed and responded," What brings you here?"

"I live here. I left Sweet Valley and I've been here for awhile."

"Oh I see."

"What about you?"

Tom took a seat next to her and responded," I work for New York Times, I run the entrainment section. Well, I'm one of the editors."

"Wow, that's amazing. You really did a great at SVU though."

He nodded. "I guess."

Elizabeth smiled as Tom asked," So Todd here with you?"

Elizabeth bit back the tears as Tom noticed and she responded," No, we aren't together anymore."

Tom sat there unsure of what to say as she responded," So do you like New York?"

He smiled glad she changed the subject and answered," I love it. Always something to do. You know, Liz I know you and I may have not parted on the best of terms but if you ever need anything you can call me."

Liz smiled at Tom as she responded," I appreciate it. I don't really know anyone here."

"Well now you do."

Elizabeth smiled at Tom as she responded," I changed after college and I grew up. I matured, it happens after college. People change and grow up."

"They sure do."

The doors open and Tom responded," This is my stop. Take care and think about what I said."

Tom walked out of the subway leaving Liz by herself as he walked up the stairs thinking about Liz. The two met in college and dated on and off but even with how they parted, he often thought about her and wondered how she was doing. He noted a pain and sadness in her eyes as he talked to her. He had to wonder just why she left SV.


	3. Where Did It All Go Wrong?

"We all were so happy."

Sighing at a family photo from when Steve was in college and the girls were in high school, Alice Wakefield wiped a lone tear as she felt her husband's hands on her shoulder and Ned responded," I know dear."

"What happened to us Ned?"

"They grew up that's what happened."

"I never imagined it would end up like this."

Ned sighed pouring Alice a glass of wine as she set the photo down and she smiled at Ned who kissed her head and whispered," At least we still have each other."

She laughed. "I'm thankful for that. I just wish my girls weren't at odds but I will admit I'm not happy with Jess."

"She's made poor choices during her life."

"I know."

"My poor baby all alone in New York."

While Alice loved her three children, she always shared a special connection to Elizabeth. Always the helpful one, Elizabeth always tried helping people if even others thought she was just being too nosy. It was the way she was, she hated to see people suffer much like Alice.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm sure this will all blow over. I have always believed everything happens for a reason."

Alice nodded and hoped Ned was right.

"So you ran into Tom?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes I did Winston. We had a nice chat."

"Didn't he turn back to into Wildman?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh Winston. That was years ago."

As she stepped outside after a long day at work, Elizabeth pushed through the crowd of people making it the subway on her journey home. Back in SV, Winston was still one of her best friends and she was lucky to have him in her life especially during this time.

"I miss you Lizzie. Things aren't the same."

She sighed. "Winston, I can't deal with that right now."

"Look, I understand Liz but there are people who miss you."

She smiled. "I know that Winston. I wish I could find the words to say to you but I know they aren't what you wanna hear. I had to get away."

Winston sighed as they got into the same conversation as the last time with Winston trying to convince her to move back. It was going nowhere just as it had gone the last couple times.

As she stood there waiting for the subway, she listened to Winston talk and she responded," Just take it easy Winston. I'll call you later if I'm free."

"Alright, sounds good. Take care Lizzie."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and sighed thinking about the events that led to this. She was engaged to Todd Wilkins, her on and off again boyfriend through high school and college when it came out about Todd and her twin sister, Jessica. The news was too much for Liz to bare, it had come out after a visit from Jessica's ex-husband Regan. She remembered how she ran from them screaming, crying, and yelling and how she ended up in tears at Winston's apartment. She remembered how tried to console her and how Bruce and Lila tried to help him. It was all too much.

So she fled to NYC where she really didn't know anyone. Sure, there was Tom but she wasn't sure if she was going to call him or not. They didn't part on the best of terms but they did share some very good times, besides Todd she did genuinely care about him. For now, she wasn't going to date and try enjoy being single.

Tom tapped his pen on his desk trying to gather his thoughts so he could finish this article. But there was one person on his mind and had been since this morning. Elizabeth Wakefield. God, she hadn't changed at all and in fact looked more mature and beautiful than ever. He remembered running his fingers through her golden blonde hair and her beautiful smile that caught his heart to beat faster and faster. The two broke up after Elizabeth excused his father of making moves on her and saying he had a crush on her, Tom didn't believe and accused her of ruining his happiness. After that, it was ups and downs for the two. Tom found out the truth and never spoke to his father and he tried to patch things up with Liz but things were never the same. Throughout the ups and downs, he dated Dana Upshaw to mainly make Liz jealous. None of that mattered now, he couldn't go back in time and fix things.

_"But now, I can try and make things right."_


	4. This Isn't My Scene

Bars weren't Elizabeth's type of place to hang out but she'd have to grown accustomed to if she was going to live in New York. She sipped her bud light as she sat there waiting for her editor, David Stepheson to show up. The two were going to have a chat about a few shows coming and he wanted Liz to review them.

Smelling the cigarette smoke circulating around the packed bar, Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust as the door opened and she looked to see David walking in cell phone to his ear. She smiled, he couldn't be without his phone for even a minute. He finally hung up and smiled at her and responded," On time as usual."

"I'm a stickler for it."

He laughed. "Well, that's good to know."

David ordered a beer as Liz poured the rest of the bottle into her glass as he asked," So tell me exactly why you came out?"

"I'm not sure i'm ready to tell you, it's quite personal."

He shrugged. "I'm going to beat you out of it. I just don't get why someone would leave the sunny skies of California for the bustling streets of NYC."

"I needed a change of scenery. I grew in Cali my entire life."

He nodded leaning back in his chair as Elizabeth started to grow uncomfortable. She didn't really feel like having this conversation with her boss, she didn't really know what he was trying to get at.

Smirking as she looked at him, David was a handsome guy. She couldn't deny her attraction to him but he was her boss and she treated it only as a work relationship and nothing more. Thinking about this made her think of Tom, he was her mentor when they worked at WSVU and it grew into a relationship that soon fell apart.

Finishing her beer, Elizabeth listened to David who was explaining her assignments out in detail. As usual, she had a pen a small pad of paper with her jotting down the important details so she wouldn't have to call him and ask him. When David said, he only said it once and he didn't like repeating himself.

"I got all of it. I'll get to it tomorrow."

"Glad to hear that. Update me on your process."

She smiled getting up from her chair as he smiled and responded," Leaving already?"

"Yes, I'm very tired."

He nodded sipping his Miller Light as she pulled out her wallet and he waved her off and responded," I got it."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Slipping her gray sweater on, she grabbed her purse and she responded," Goodnight David."

"Night Elizabeth."

Pushing through the crowds of people either getting a drink, talking to friends, or already drunk she finally made it outside. She winced feeling the cool breeze hitting her face as she made her journey home. Pulling out her cell phone, she saw two missed calls. One was from her mother and one was from Winston; smiling to herself as she dialed Winston back. She knew what her mother wanted and she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Daddy, are you coming?"

Steven rose from his position on the couch and walked into his son, Michael's bedroom to find him getting ready. Billie was in there as he responded," Billie honey, why don't you go lay down?"

"Goodnight mommy."

Billie kissed her son's head and responded," Night champ."

She walked out as Steve responded," I'll be in soon."

"Okay."

Ryan climbed in as Steven tucked him in and Ryan asked," Daddy, why did Auntie Liz leave?"

Steven sighed. "Auntie Liz had somethings to sort out."

He nodded. "Like what?"

Steve chuckled. "Grown up stuff. You don't need to worry about it."

He smiled. "Okay daddy. I miss her though."

"I miss her too champ."

Steven kissed his head and responded," Goodnight sport. We'll play catch tomorrow when I come home from work."

"Okay daddy. Goodnight!"

Steven walked out after turning his nightlight on and he walked into his bedroom with Billie seeing her flipping channels and he laid down next to her. Steven leaned and kissed her cheek as she giggled and he responded," Do you know how much I love you?"

She smiled. "I do. You don't need to tell me this all the time because I already know you do."

"Well, I feel like it I need to say it."

"You shouldn't feel like it."

Billie smiled and kissed him and she responded," At least we are the sane ones."

Meanwhile back in New York, Tom stared at his cell phone thumbing through his contacts and kept scrolling back to Elizabeth. She'd been on his mind all day and he knew it was too soon to call her. Sitting in his bachelor pad, Tom looked around his bedroom and stared out the window and wondered exactly what she was doing at this moment.


	5. Give It Time

Here is the newest update! Please R&R! :)

"This is going nowhere!"

Elizabeth groaned looking at the computer screen which displayed a blank Mircosoft Word document. Elizabeth tapped her pen on her desk crossing her arms across her chest.

_"Come on Elizabeth, you can do this!" _

Leaning back in her chair tapping her fingers on the desk, she looked out the window of her New York apartment. Today, she was working from her apartment but she couldn't focus. She looked down at her phone to see it vibrating and she picked it up and saw it was her mother. Sighing she picked it up and responded," Hello?"

"Elizabeth sweetie!"

Liz smiled. "Hi mom."

"I tried calling you yesterday."

"I know mom, I was meeting with my editor and I had a busy day."

"Oh I heard from Steven you ran into Tom Watts."

_"I could kill Steven."_

"Yes I did mom. He works for New York Times."

"He was such a nice boy."

"Mom, what did you call me for?"

"Elizabeth."

She sighed. "Sweetie, we wished you wouldn't have left."

"Mom, I didn't have a choice! Why on earth would I stay in the same place as Jess and Todd? Please tell me!"

"Elizabeth, I don't want to argue with you. I'm just saying you can't run from everything. Sometimes, you have to stay and be strong and face it."

Tears stung her eyes as she whispered," I couldn't stay. They hurt me too much mom."

"Sweetie, I know they did."

"I really don't want to have this conversation please."

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tried to smile as Alice responded," Sweetie, I know it hurts and I know there is nothing I can say to make it better but you can't keep this bottled up. You have to face it."

"I can't. Mom, I can't talk about this now. I'll call you later."

"Sweetie please."

Elizabeth had enough and hung up the phone and the tears flew faster as she got up from her desk and walked into bathroom and cried. When it first came out, she cried every night and sometimes it was too much to bare. She couldn't deal with the pain that Todd and Jess had caused her, she couldn't face it.

"Jess, I don't know what to tell you."

As Jessica sat in Lila's living room while the watched Isabella play and she picked up her coloring book and hobbled over to Lila who smiled and she responded," Is that for daddy?"

Isabella nodded. "For him!"

"That's very nice sweetie."

Jess smiled as Lila looked at her and she responded," Jess, it's not up anyone but Liz. She's upset and very hurt just like anyone would be."

"So you take her side?"

Lila looked at her almost offended as Jess responded," I didn't mean it like that."

"Well what did you mean? I never said I'm taking her side but you have to realize Liz isn't just going to get over this easily. Jess, you of all people know how she is and the way that it had come out was hurtful. I'm just saying you probably should give her time and maybe she'll make the first effort but right now I don't see that happening."

"Mama."

Lila smiled as Isabella stood by her and asked," Can I have some Apple Juice please?"

"Of course sweetie."

Jess looked at her watch and responded," I'll leave you be Lila. I have to get back home."

"Take it easy Jess."

Jess kissed Isabella's head as she waved and Lila picked Isabella her up as she asked," Dada coming home?"

"Not until later. He's got a very busy day."

Lila smiled at Isabella and she was so lucky to have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter. When Isabella was born, Lila tried to become the best mother she could be. She marveled at the change in Bruce, he doted on Isabella every moment and she remembered having to drag him away from her crib when they first brought her home. Lila was thankful that she wasn't going through the same thing Liz and Jess were.

"Wyatt!"

"Wildman!"

Tom smiled leaning back in his computer chair and responded," What's up?"

"Not too much, just finishing up at the office. An early day for me."

"Awesome, how's Izzy?"

"She's good. How are you?"

Tom sighed and tapped his pen on the desk and he responded," I'm alright. You'll never guess who I ran into."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth Wakefield."

"No shit!"

"Yeah I did. She lives here now."

"Really? Last I heard, she was with Wilkins."

"They are done now I guess."

"Izzy hasn't talked to Jess in awhile. Ever since we left California, she hasn't' really talked to anyone from SVU. We are happy in Chicago."

"That's good man. I still need to come and see you guys sometime."

"So tell me about Liz."

Tom smiled. "She still looks the same but I just feel like there's something more to the story."

"Maybe there is. Give it time Wildman! I wish I could talk more but I have to go!"

"Alright Danny, talk to you later!"

Tom hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. Since seeing Liz, she had been on his mind every waking moment. There was something in her eyes that told him that things weren't okay and that she was in pain. But from what?

"Alright Michael, just like that!"

Billie leaned against the door looking at Steven and Michael; he was standing feet away from Michael as he asked," Like this daddy?"

"Just like that."

Michael smiled as Billie walked outside and Steven responded," Alright, let's show mom!"

"Watch me mommy!"

As Michael held the bat up, Billie smiled as Steven threw the ball and Michael hit it almost a little too hard. Steven stumbled and nearly fell over and responded," Whoa! You don't even know your own strength!"

"Sorry daddy!"

Steven walked over to him and ruffled his hair as Billie responded," Good job sweetie."

"Can I sign up for t-ball please?"

"We'll think about it champ!"

Billie rubbed her belly and Steven responded," Let's head in so I can fix dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Hot Dogs and Mac and Cheese."

"My favorite daddy!"

Billie smiled and the three walked into the house and she was looking forward to the arrival of their baby girl. She couldn't wait for her to be born and she knew Steven couldn't either. She just wished things weren't horrible with his family because she also knew he was stressing over that. There was a part of her that knew things wouldn't be solved in a matter of months but there was also a part of her that hoped they would patch things up.


	6. I Wish Things Weren't Like This

Hello, here is the newest update! Just an fyi, this story is taking place a few months before the events in SVC and will lead into that. Please R&R! :)

"Come here Isabella."

Isabella giggled as Bruce walked into the living room and Lila stood in the doorway and whispered," Come here."

Isabella hobbled over to her as Bruce came up behind her and picked her up and responded," I have the little monster!"

Isabella giggled as Bruce kissed her head and she hugged him; Bruce looked at her as she placed her tiny hands on his cheeks and he made a funny face. Lila laughed as Bruce carried Isabella into the kitchen and set her down on down on the counter and she sat there. Bruce smiled at his daughter as she giggled and he responded," What did you and mommy do today?"

"Jess came over today."

He sighed. "Winston called me earlier. Sounded drunk and going on about Liz. Apperantly, she ran into Tom Watts."

Lila raised her eyebrows as Bruce responded," He was mumbling on and on about him and how he hopes he treats Liz right."

Lila sighed. "I just feel bad for Denise, she loves him so much and he doesn't realize what he's doing."

Bruce nodded. "I really need to go and see him. He doesn't even speak to Todd anymore."

"Poor guy, he's really taking this hard."

"Well, he was closest to Liz as well."

Lila nodded. "Denise and I are having lunch tomorrow."

"What about me?"

"Annie is coming back tomorrow sweetie."

Bruce smiled. "It will be nice to have her back."

Annie Simpson was the regular nanny for Isabella but had to take a leave of absence after her father passed away. She had been Isabella's nanny since she was born and had a good relationship with Bruce and Lila who understood. They were very thankful she was coming back because she was the best nanny they had for Isabella and their one year was very picky when it came to people watching over her. Lila and Bruce wanted the best for their daughter and she got the best of everything just like they did when they were younger.

"My own sister hates me!"

Todd sighed. "Jess, come on!"

Grumbling as she walked down the hall and into their bedroom and found Todd laying there looking at ESPN magazine and she responded," Didn't you already read that one?"

Not even bother to look up, Todd answered," Nope, this is a new one."

"I can never tell the difference."

Jessica took off her pink robe and hung it over her chair and ran her fingers through her blond hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Jessica stood there until Todd," Why do you do that at night? It's not like anyone is going to see you but me."

"It's a ritual Todd."

"I don't want to argue."

Jessica smiled and climbed into bed as Todd looked at her and she responded," I tired to call her, she won't listen."

"Give it time."

"It's already been nearly four months since she left."

"Jess, I get that but she might need more time than that."

"Whatever you say."

Jess laid there wondering if Liz would ever forgive her and if she would ever talk to her again. Jessica hoped she would because she didn't know what she would do if the two never spoke again.

As Liz flipped the channels, she heard her phone buzz and leaned over and grabbing it to see Tom's name on the screen. Her heart pounded as she answered," Hello?"

"Liz, you still up?"

"I am. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"I'm in the same boat as you."

He chuckled. "I was just wondering what your plans were for tomorrow night."

"I don't have. Why do you ask?"

He cleared his throat and asked," I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me. We could catch up."

She smiled. "Sure, that'd be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's be great. Where at?"

"What about Big Daddy's? It's a popular burger joint around here."

"That sounds fine."

They continued to talk for a few minutes and Liz hung up thinking about Tom. This would be the first time since college that they be together. Coming to NYC, she didn't know anyone. Sure, there were a few that she was friendly but it was mostly her coworkers and she hadn't really made the effort to make friends. But this was Tom, this was different. She could tell when they met on the Subway for the first time in years that he was a different person. But she couldn't help feeling nervous and anxious about it.


	7. I Won't Give Up On You

"I just don't know where to go from here."

Lila nodded as Denise responded," Every since the secret came out about Todd and Jess, he did a one eighty. I don't feel like I know him. He drinks all the time."

"Bruce told me that he calls Liz all the time."

Denise shrugged. "I don't hate Liz. That's not it, I don't even think she knows how much he drinks."

Lila nodded as she caught the waiter's attention and Lila responded," I think he's taken it personal because he was so close to Liz and Todd. He knew about it and he's kicking himself because he didn't tell her. Honestly, I've known Jess and Liz longer than you have and this isn't going to be easy."

Denise sighed. "I know, I feel bad for her finding out like that. It's not easy to deal with it especially since she was going to get married to Todd."

Lila nodded. "Like I said, I've known them forever but I do feel bad for Liz. She's heartbroken but running away from this isn't going to help it."

Denise nodded as the waiter filled their waters up and Denise responded," I think Bruce was going over to visit Winston sometime."

Lila nodded. "He was. We talked about it."

Denise nodded as Lila looked at her and responded," He'll make it. We won't give up on him."

"No, I won't ever give up on him."

Denise knew this was hurting Winston but she also knew that he can't continued to blame himself for what happened. Knowing how close Winston and Todd were, she knew it was hard for him deal with especially since they all had grown up together. Denise was going to be there for Winston and try and help him and she knew eventually he would be able to come to terms with it. At least she hoped.

"Winston, I can't talk right now. Can I call you later?"

"Sure Lizzie. I'll be around."

"Are you okay Winston?"

He didn't answer her at first and she asked," Winston?"

"I'm fine, I just worry about you being by yourself in the city."

She smiled walking down the bustling street hoping to catch the train back to her apartment and she responded," I'm fine Winston. Take care of yourself and I'll call you later."

"Bye Lizzie."

Jogging down the steps to the train, Liz made it just in time and squeezed in and grabbed onto the bar and held on making her way home. It was her usual route but sometimes she was running late and took the bus. She typically worked from home but sometimes came to the office and worked from there. She was starting to get used to the bustling life of New York City, it had taken a few months but she was getting the hang of it. Sure, she'd been out here a few times but never permanent but now this was her home. The only home she had.

As Bruce threw his stuff down, he ran his hands through his hair as he heard the little pitter patter of feet and seconds later Isabella walked over to him. She smiled at him and responded," Hi sweetie."

"Daddy!"

Bruce smiled and picked her up as Annie walked into the room and she smiled and responded," I wondered where she went!"

Isabella giggled as Bruce asked," Where's Lila?"

"She went to see her father for a bit."

Bruce pulled out his phone to see a text message and it was from Lila and he responded," Alright, thanks Annie."

"No problem."

Isabella smiled at her and asked," Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

Bruce nodded. "If you promise to be a good girl."

Isabella giggled. "I promise!"

Annie pulled her blonde hair into her ponytail and responded," I will see you tomorrow Isabella."

Isabella smiled as Bruce responded," Let's go see what Mary is cooking up for us."

"Oh Bruce, I already fed Isabella."

"What did you have sweetie?"

Annie ruffled her hair and headed out as Isabella explained and he walked into the kitchen to see their cook, Mary fixing up something and Bruce asked," What's for dinner?"

She laughed. "It's a surprise. Miss Lila will be home soon and you'll find out."

He nodded as Isabella asked," Daddy, why are mommy and Auntie Jess arguing?"

He sighed. "It's grown up stuff sweetie. You don't have to worry about it."

Isabella seemed satisfied with that answer as Bruce looked at her smiling face. Bruce knew that Lila was getting stressed about all this but it wasn't their fight. Liz and Jess had to deal with themselves and Bruce hoped that soon all this would be over.

As Tom sat waiting in the diner, he tapped his feet on the floor waiting for Liz to come in. They talked early this morning but that was it and she was in a hurry to meet her editor. He remembered the days at SVU and how she wanted to be taken serious and he always knew she'd make a great journalist in whatever she did.

He heard commotion which caused him to snap out of his thoughts and saw Elizabeth walking in looking around the restaurant. Tom smiled and caught her eye and she smiled back at him and walked over and she took off her jacket and asked," How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Ok good, I'm sorry I was late but my brother called me before I left and I got distracted."

"No worries Liz."

Elizabeth smiled and responded," This is a very cute place."

"It's pretty good."

Elizabeth smiled as the two sat there in silence until Tom chuckled," Well this is awkward."

She blushed. "How have you been?"

He smiled. "I've been good. After I graduated from SVU, I traveled through Europe before going to grad school."

"I'd love to travel through Europe. I've only been to London."

"It's fantastic. That's exactly how I got the job with The New York Times. I met someone who worked for the Times while in Ireland and we became good friends and then after grad school I ended up getting the job."

"That's awesome. I got lucky got a job two days after I moved here."

"So why did you bolt?"

Elizabeth blushed. "I'd rather not talk about it here."

Tom leaned back as Liz smiled as the waiter brought them their drinks and took their orders. Liz smiled at Tom and responded," It's not against you Tom, it's just rather personal."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Liz smiled as he asked," So you like New York?"

"I do. It's taken time to get used to it."

He nodded. "I'm the same way. Hell, I didn't know where anything was. I remember my first day at work I was nearly late because I took the wrong train."

She giggled as he laughed and responded," I've had a few of those but that was the worst."

She smiled. "I bet so."

He smiled at her as she flashed her beautiful smile that he fell in love with and she noticed that he seemed anxious and she asked," Are you okay?"

Blushing, he looked at her and he responded," I never meant for things to end the way they did. I wish I could take things back but I couldn't.

"Tom, it's in the past and it's best to keep it that way. I know that with Dana and Scott in our way, things didn't help that way."

He smiled at her and asked," What about a fresh start? Can we do that?"

She smiled at him as he finished his beer and she took a sip out of her iced tea and responded," Yes, we can."

He grinned. "Great."

She smiled as he enthralled her with tales of Europe during the two months that he spent traveling with friends. She found out that he was still single and didn't really have time to date. He no longer spoke to Dana Upshaw and she was happy to heart that. Elizabeth never really liked Dana and the fact that Dana dated both Tom and Todd added to it.

"Well, I had a great time Tom."

He smiled. "Same here, we'll have to do this again soon."

She nodded. "Yes we will."

As they walked out of the restaurant, he looked at her and asked," Mind if I walk you home?"

Tom stood there hands shoved into his jeans as she smiled at him as she adjusted her jacket and she responded," You don't have to Tom, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you though!"

"You're welcome."

He ruffled her hair and responded," Take care Lizzie."

"You too."

As Elizabeth walked off in the opposite direction, Tom walked slowly back to his place thinking about her. Dinner was fantastic, just being around Liz made him happy. All the animosity that was between them had disappeared and he was glad they were making a fresh start at friends. He was curious about what made her bolt, whenever he asked she tensed up and even got teary eyed. He knew he'd find out but for now he was just glad that she was back in his life.


	8. Things Will Never Be The Same

"Michael, please turn the TV down. Mommy has a headache."

As Billie laid on the couch with a washcloth over her forehead, she heard tiny footsteps and removed the washcloth to see Michael standing there. She smiled at her son as he responded," I'm sorry mommy. I hope I didn't cause your headache."

"You didn't sweetie. I'm bound to have good days and bad ones being pregnant and all."

He smiled at her as the front door opened and Steven walked in on his phone and Billie heard," Mom, stop butting in. I'm trying to finish!"

Billie snorted. "Sounds like Alice."

Steve ruffled his son's hair and asked," Where's mommy?"

"She's on the couch, she's not feeling well."

"Look mom, just stay out of it for now. Liz and Jess have to be the ones to end this once and for all. We can't keep butting in and trying to help but it's obvious they don't want it."

Steve sighed taking of his suit jacket and throwing it over the chair making his way to the living room to see Billie and he responded," Mom, let me talk to dad because obviously you don't want to listen to me."

Billie had to laugh as she heard Steven talking to his dad about the situation. Billie knew that it was hard for Alice and Ned but Steven was right. No one could end this but Jess and Liz and Billie that it wasn't going end soon. Neither of them were making any attempt to budge.

"Alright, I have to go dad. I'll call you tomorrow morning. We still on for lunch?"

Seconds later, he hung up and sighed," Why does she have to be so god damn difficult?"

"She's your mother that's why."

"What's wrong with Grandma?"

Steve smiled. "Nothing is wrong with her. It's grown up business."

"Okay."

Billie laid there as Steven knelt down asked," You alright?"

Billie nodded. "Just a headache. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Mom called me and starting asking me how Jess and Liz and what we need to do. We can't do anything until those two budge."

"It's not up to you Steven. It's up to the girls and I don't think those two are budging anytime soon."

Steven sighed. "But you know my mom."

Billie laughed. "Oh god yes."

"Alright little man, let's leave mom alone and I'll fix up some dinner."

Meanwhile, Lila was coming back from a busy day at the office. She was working for her father's company as well as helping with Bruce's. After his parents died, Bruce was unsure of what to do and didn't know how to go about it. Sure, he had people to help him that had been around his father for a long time but he wanted to make sure they were doing the Patman name good. He didn't' want his father's company to end up in the wrong hands. Lila had seen Bruce grow up and mature even further and it was lovely to see. After losing his parents, Bruce suffered from depression and through that she never left his side and she never would.

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie."

Isabella smiled at her as Lila kissed her head and Annie walked in as Lila held Isabella and asked," What did you do today?"

"Lila, she hasn't been feeling well. She slept mostly all day, I tried to feed her but she wasn't hungry."

Lila grimaced as Isabella curled up into her arms and Lila responded," I don't know what it could be. She was fine when I left this morning and she's been getting plenty of sleep."

"I could ask my mom. She's a nurse, she might know."

"Thank you Annie."

Lila heard the garage door open and she responded," Daddy's home."

Isabella smiled as Annie gathered her things and responded," I'll see you tomorrow Isabella."

She smiled as Bruce walked in on the phone and Lila heard," Winston, pipe down. I couldn't make it over today, I'll be over tomorrow."

Lila sighed as he hung up and Lila responded," What's he moaning about?"

"I couldn't get away and see him. I was going to after work but I'm too tired to do anything."

Bruce looked at isabella who was curled up in her arms and he asked," She okay?"

"Annie said she's been sleeping all day and wouldn't eat."

Isabella looked up and saw Bruce who walked over and picked her up and she hugged him as he responded," Maybe she's tired from the last couple of days. We have drug her out a lot running errands and such."

"True. I'm still going to take her to the doctors."

Bruce kissed her forehead and responded," I'll go with you."

"Why don't we just relax tonight? Mary is still cooking dinner and I'm sure it won't be ready for awhile."

He nodded. "Are we still going to that cocktail party this weekend for your father?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I take it Annie is going to watch Isabella."

"Yes she is and Denise said she'd stop by."

"Ok good."

Lila watched Bruce with Isabella as he sat on the couch and he kicked off his shoes and she rolled her eyes as he smirked at her and she leaned down and kissed him. Lila smiled at him and responded," I love you."

"I love you too."

Isabella smiled as Lila sat down next to them and the three enjoyed a piece of quiet. Lila and Bruce were lucky that their lives weren't as complicated as their friends. Sure, they had bad times but they always worked it out. Everyone agreed that motherhood changed Lila into a better person, she didn't want Isabella to grow up without a mother like she had. She wanted the best for her daughter and would do anything to provide that.

"You think she's going to forgive me for this?"

Todd rolled his eyes and answered," Yes she will. She'll come around."

"Are we talking about the same person here?"

Todd laughed as Jessica leafed through a magazine while they sat in the living room of the house they shared. Jessica spoke to her mother earlier and they fought about the entire situation and Jessica nearly hung up on her.

"Jess, come on. She'll come around, she always does."

"Todd, you don't get it do you? This is ten times different!"

He sighed as she got up from the couch and he yelled," Where are you going?"

"Out for some fresh air."

Todd sighed and threw the remote down and ran his hands through his hair. Thinking of this messy situation that had turned their lives upside down, he had to wonder if this would ever get cleared up. He knew it would a matter of time before Liz made the first move, he knew her like the back of his hand. He knew she'd come around, at least he hoped.


	9. Don't Do This To Yourself

"What if I went to see her?"

Bruce sighed looking at Winston and responded," I don't think that's such a good idea."

Winston leaned back in his seat as Bruce responded," She's got enough on her plate."

Winston nodded as he poured the rest of his beer into the glass and took a sip while Bruce responded," You see Denise lately?"

Winston shrugged. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

Looking around the restaurant, Bruce tapped his fingers on the table as Winston looked at him and Bruce answered," I was just asking. You know she's worried about you."

Winston looked down at the table as Bruce responded," Winston, I know this hurts. It's not easy. You can't let this ruin your life. Liz is a big girl and she's got to the one to deal with this."

"It's not that easy. You remember how heartbroken she was when she found out?"

"I do remember Winston but you can't blame yourself. Todd and Jess are the ones that should've done something or told her sooner. The fact that they didn't is their own fault. You can't take responsibility for them."

"I'm not. I just hate seeing her get hurt."

Bruce sighed. "I know you do and we all hated it but it happened. Sometimes, things happen not the way we want it to happen. Jess and Todd are going to have to live with what they did but you can't let that bury you."

Winston sighed. "I know Bruce, it's just hard. He was one of my best friends but after this mess, I really don't even want to be around him anymore."

"I hear ya pal. He's got to deal with this as much as the rest of us but like I said it's not our fight."

Winston nodded knowing that Bruce was right. It wasn't their fight, they weren't the ones that had to make the move to end. It was up to Jess and Liz and who knew when either of them was going to be the one to end this once and for all.

"I need that done by four today! Not tomorrow Brittany!"

"You got it boss!"

Tom sighed walking into his office after a staff meeting and he shut his door and leaned back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed thinking about how his life in New York and how it was non stop every second.

Hearing a buzzing sound, Tom snapped out of his thoughts to see phone buzzing and picked it up and smiled seeing it was Danny. He picked it up and responded," What's up Danny boy?"

He laughed. "Not too much. Just calling to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine, just been busy."

"Yeah same here. Oh, Izzy talked to Lila the other day but when she brought up that you ran into Liz, Lila changed subjects. I think something big went on between those guys. Izzy was saying it was really weird."

"Yeah, i went out to dinner with Liz the other night and when I brought up why she left she froze up."

"Give it time and I'm sure you'll find out. All I know is from what Izzy told me that Lizzie bolted from Sweet Valley."

"Yeah, she told me she moved out here pretty quick and was lucky enough to find a job. Other than that, I don't know why she left but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

"I'm sure you will."

The two continued talking until Danny had to go and Tom hung up and leaned back in his chair. It'd been a few days since he last saw Liz, they texted a few times but nothing more than that. That night at the diner, the two chatted like they old friends. As if nothing had gone on between them, they laughed and chatted as if they had never been separated. For Tom, it felt great. He just hoped Liz felt the same way.

"Excellent work Liz. I expect that other review for the play by Friday."

"Will do."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and threw it down on the desk taking a sip from her water bottle. Elizabeth finally had time to herself after being so busy the last couple of days of meeting with directors and writing reviews and making sure everything was correct. She was beginning to really enjoy her job and she had made a few friends in her building and were planning a small get together this weekend.

Elizabeth sighed and opened up her computer and logged into SKYPE to see who was on. She smiled when she saw Steven's screen name and clicked on it and seconds later there he was smiling at her and asked," How's my little sister?"

"I'm fine. How are you? How's Billie and Michael?"

"I'm doing good. Michael is doing great and Billie's doing good. He's excited for his baby sister to come."

She smiled. "That's good."

"Daddy! Is that Aunt Liz?"

Elizabeth smiled as she heard Michael's voice and seconds later, she saw Michael waving at her and she responded," Hi Mikey!"

"Hi Auntie Lizzie!"

She looked at Michael seeing so much of her brother in him, he was daddy's little boy. She remembered when Michael was born how Steven didn't want to be away from him when they brought him home from the hospital. He didn't want anything to go wrong and wanted everything to be perfect.

As Michael sat in his daddy's lap, he looked around and whispered," How does this work?"

Lizzie laughed as Steven responded," You can talk to the computer and she can see you."

Michael's eyes grew wide as Steven laughed and he responded," Just talk to Auntie Liz."

"Are you excited for your baby sister to come?"

Michael eagerly nodded. "I am! I'm helping mommy pick out a name."

"That's sweet."

"Auntie Liz, are you coming home soon?"

Liz smiled as Steven ruffled his hair and responded," Let's not think about that now."

Honestly, Liz didn't have an answer for her nephew. She wanted to come home but at the same time she didn't. Her nephew was too young to really know what was going on between Jess and Liz and she didn't want him to know what exactly happened.

"Maybe sometime I'll be home. I have a busy life in NYC."

"Is it fun?"

She laughed. "Yes it is."

"Okay little guy, why don't you go help mommy?

"Okay! Bye Auntie Liz! I miss you!"

"I miss you too!"

As soon as he left, Liz sighed as Steven asked," He's too young to figure it out Liz."

"I know but I feel so bad."

Steven nodded as she responded," I made a few friends today, we might have a girls night out this week. They seem very nice."

"Well, that's good Lizzie. Have you talked to Tom lately?"

"Steven."

She shot a warning glance at him as he laughed and answered," Lizzie, I'm just asking."

"I talked to him yesterday."

"Well, that's good. I always liked him."

She smiled. "I know Steven. I just can't think about dating."

"Lizzie, I didn't say that but it's good for you. I don't like you being in the city by yourself so I'm glad you are making friends and everything."

She smiled. "I know that Steven."

Lizzie yawned as Steven responded," Well, call me tomorrow sometime. I'll let you go."

"Okay bye Steven! Tell Billie I said hello."

"I will."

Lizzie signed off Skype and leaned back into her chair thinking about Tom. She thought about the dinner they had and how it was as though nothing horrible had gone on between the two. They chatted like they hadn't even been separated, two friends just having fun enjoying each other's company. It felt nice to have especially with all that she'd gone through in the last couple of months. She just hoped it continued.


	10. Making Things Right

_"Here goes nothing."_

As Tom waited for Elizabeth to pick up the phone, he opened his water until he heard," Hello?"

"Hi Liz, you busy?"

"I'm just about to head to bed, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything on Saturday."

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"A friend of mine gave me tickets the New York Rangers game and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

He didn't hear anything for a few seconds and then she responded," What time?"

"It's at seven."

"That sounds fine. I've never been to a hockey game let alone watched one but it should be interesting."

He chuckled. "You'll catch on quickly."

She laughed. "Well that sounds like fun. How's work going?"

He sighed. "You know the usual. How about yourself? Have you seen any good plays lately?"

"It's been going very well. I've seen a few. I'm going to see Jersey Boys next week with a few girls I met."

"That's good Lizzie."

She smiled. "Well, I'll let you go Tom. I'm exhausted but I'll see you Saturday."

"Alright Liz, see you then!"

He hung up the phone and set it down on the table pleased that she would be joining him this Saturday. Tom wasn't a big hockey fan but when his friend game the tickets he wanted to put to good use. Tom was more of football guy than hockey but even thinking of his football days still brought pain and suffering. Liz had helped through that pain and suffering and it meant a lot to him but those days were long day. This was a new fresh start and he wasn't going to screw it up.

"Dad, she screwed up."

As Ned tapped his pen on the glass, he looked at his oldest child, Steven who had everything going for him. He had a wonderful wife, beautiful boy and a baby on the way and a blooming career. Steven was the only stable one out of the bunch compared to the twins. Liz had bolted from Sweet Valley after finding out Todd and Jess. For Ned, it was hard to imagine that this would happen. Liz and Todd were happy and he thought they were going to tie the knot but it blew up in her face.

Ned nodded. "She's made poor choices."

"That she has."

Steven sighed. "It's going to take time but I think that Jess is the one that should be apologizing and not Liz. Both Todd and Jess should've been honest with Liz instead of coming out the way it did."

"You know I agree Steven."

As the two sat in Steven's office at the law firm, Ned leaned back in the chair and responded," Your mother is going to lose it. All she does is clean, clean, and clean. She mainly works from home."

Steven nodded. "Lizzie seems to be doing well. She made a few new friends and she's been talking to Tom Watts."

Ned smiled. "I always liked him. I'm glad they're friends again and making a fresh start. She needs it."

"That she does dad."

"How did things get so screwed up?"

Steven sighed. "Who knows."

"I just can't see how Todd can live with himself knowing what he's done."

Steven nodded. "He doesn't seem to think he's done anything wrong."

"I figured as much. I'll never forget her screaming on the phone after it happened. I didn't know what the hell went on."

Steven nodded. "She was pretty inconsolable. I would've let her stay at my place but I didn't want to risk it with Michael there."

"Your mother begged her not to go but I know she couldn't stay here especially with what those two had done."

Steven nodded. "We'll just have to play it out dad. All we can is hope and pray something gives."

Ned nodded. "Let's hope for your poor mother's sake."

After the falling out, Alice felt like she had a failed at being a mother. She was constantly blaming herself for not being there for the twins. There was nothing Alice could've done. Ned and Steven tried to tell her that but she wouldn't listen. She wanted the girls to make up and she wanted things to be like they were before but that would never happen. Things would never be the same.

As Winston fumbled through the photos, he sighed seeing some of high school and some of college. Since the talk with Bruce, Winston realized he was right with telling he couldn't let this bury him. He had to be there for Liz and help her through it and he was doing the opposite. He pushed away Denise and in the end he wasn't even sure if there was anything left the relationship.

"Denise, I miss you."

He came upon one picture of himself with Denise and they looked so happy. She meant everything to him, he just loved being around her. They broke up because she needed time and he was going to give her that. Now, things were different. Winston was realizing just how much he needed her back in his life and he'd do anything to get her back.

As Denise threw her stuff down, she was almost on the brink of tears as she heard a knock on the door and yelled," Just a minute."

There was no response as she muttered," This better be good."

She opened the door and nearly gasped at who she saw. It was Winston standing there with a smile on his face that nearly made her melt. He placed his hand on the door frame and asked," Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in."

He walked in as Denise stood there and he turned and looked at her and she started to say something when he responded," I'm sorry."

She looked at him as he continued," I've been unfair to you and I'm sorry. I have been thinking about you a lot lately. You maybe fed up with me and I don't blame you but I'd like give this another shot."

He felt her grab his hands and she smiled tears stinging her eyes as he cupped her cheek and dried her eyes and he responded," I miss you."

"Winston."

She collapsed in his arms as he held her and he ran his fingers through her hair as she hugged him and responded," You have no idea how happy this makes me."

He smiled. "I'm sorry Denise for everything."

Denise looked up at him and she responded," We'll be okay. I know we will."

Winston knew she was right.


	11. Please Don't Shut Yourself Away

"This is interesting!"

Tom laughed as Liz watched the ice and Tom responded," It's different. I couldn't play this sport, I'd probably end up in the hospital."

She laughed. "That wouldn't be good."

He smiled at her as she stood there smiling at him and he never wanted that smile to disappear. The two were having a good time and going out to dinner afterwards and he hoped to get more info on why she left. It bugged him because he could tell that she was hurting and in pain and he wanted to end that pain.

For the first time in months, Liz was having an excellent time. The entire night Tom made her feel happy and the two enjoyed each other's company. She didn't even think what had gone on in the last couple of months which had occupied her mind every second of the day. Instead, she was having a great time with Tom and she hoped it would continue.

Hearing a buzzer sound and the game was over, Tom leaned down and his fingers grazed Liz's fingers and she blushed as he answered," Sorry, I was just trying to help you."

She smiled. "I appreciate it."

Still feeling the heat from his hand, she rubbed her hands together and looked at Tom. He was standing there wearing jeans and blue button up shirt that framed his broad shoulders and he looked as handsome as ever. Just being near him made her feel safe and comfortable, she didn't know how to explain it.

"So where to?"

She laughed. "Wherever Watts."

"How about I take you back to my place for a few drinks?"

"That sounds fine. I'm not very hungry."

"Me neither."

Tom smiled as he pushed open the doors for her and she smiled and remarked," What a gentlemen."

He scoffed. "Of course I am! Are you trying to say something Wakefield?"

She laughed as he pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest feeling his heartbeat as they walked to the subway. Tom looked at his companion and thought about she was still the perfect fit with his body, her arms were wrapped around his waist and his mind flashed back to the college days. He was glad she gave him another chance at being friends and maybe even more.

As she sat in his apartment, Tom poured wine as she responded," You have a nice place."

Tom smiled. "It suits me well but thanks."

"A bit bigger than mine."

He nodded. "I make due with what I have."

She nodded as he handed her a glass of white wine and he sat down on the couch while she took the love seat and she trailed her fingers on the tip of the glass while he sat there and asked," Liz, are you really doing okay?"

She didn't say anything at first and he responded," I can see your hurting. I can see it in your eyes."

Still she didn't move as he continued," You know you can tell me. I won't judge you. I don't like seeing you hurt Elizabeth."

"I can't talk about it."

Tom set his glass of wine down as she continued," I just can't."

Elizabeth's heart raced as she felt Tom's hands squeeze hers and she looked down at the floor. Tom knew it had to do with Todd, there was no other thing it could be. So what happened? What did he do?

Elizabeth looked into Tom's sincere eyes and she responded," Tom please understand, I can't talk about it."

He looked at her and he responded," I understand but you can't live your life being unhappy."

"If he only knew what happened." Liz thought to herself.

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

Tom smiled. "Whenever your ready, I'll listen."

She nodded as he responded," Even if it's painful, you got to pick yourself and be happy. Don't live your life in misery. That's not what I want and I'm sure that's not what your family would want."

"Expect for Jess and Todd." She thought to herself.

She smiled as he stroked her hand and she looked into his eyes as he responded," I won't judge you."

She nodded. "I know."

Whatever it was, she wasn't giving in to telling him and it bugged. What on earth could Todd have done to her to make her this miserable? He wasn't particularly fond of Todd and this made him even madder but he still didn't' know what it was that went on between the two. He wondered if he would ever find out.

Leaning back against her door after having drinks with Tom, Elizabeth felt something different than before. Her heart was still racing but she didn't feel like crying especially Tom brought why she left. She wanted to tell him, she really did but she wasn't sure if she could get through the story without crying. She wondered if she would ever be able to get over it.

"I can't believe her!"

Lila threw her hands up in the air as Bruce sighed listening to his wife who just came back from seeing Jessica. He sighed and asked," What'd she say?"

"She doesn't understand why her family isn't talking to her. Honestly, those two deserve each other. They don't even understand what they did, they are so blindly in love."

Bruce sighed. "They are something else. Honestly, what does Liz have to apologize for?"

"Nothing! I know she and I never agreed on anything but I can't help but take her side. Her own twin did this to her yet doesn't even see what she's done. I love Jess but sometimes she drives me nuts!"

He snorted. "You and me both."

"They honestly think Liz will come around."

Bruce sighed as Lila changed into her nightgown and Bruce kissed her shoulder as she smiled and hugged him. Bruce wrapped his strong arms around her and she responded," At least we have each other."

"True. Oh Winston called me earlier, seems like that talk helped."

"Wonderful!"

"Things are getting better with him. Wish I could say the same for the rest of us."

Lila nodded. "Maybe they will and maybe they will."

Bruce smiled. "Come on, let's relax and go to bed."

"That sounds wonderful."

For the time being, it seemed like nothing of this was going to work out in the end. Todd and Jess weren't budging and Liz wasn't going to come back to SV anytime soon. Bruce had to wonder things would ever get fixed and everyone could on living a happier life.


	12. I'm The Ghost In The Back Of Your Head

_I'm the fury in your head_

_I'm the fury in your bed_

_I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

Sitting there at his computer desk, Todd typed away but his thoughts were running wild. Thoughts of the past couple of months and how he and Jess were trying to pick up and move on. Besides Jess, there wasn't really anyone he could talk to about it. Sure, there was Ken Matthews, his high school buddy but they didn't' talk much he was busy playing in the NFL. He couldn't to Bruce or Winston because those two weren't even speaking to him. Winston had found out about Todd and Jess during senior year and from that point the friendship was fractured. When Liz found out, he remembered how angry Winston was with him as well as Bruce.

"Now I've got nobody."

Thinking of that day when Liz found out made Todd cringe, he could still remembered her yelling at him. For weeks after she left, it haunted his sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her tearstained face as she hurled insult after insult at him and screamed.

Todd sighed looking at a picture of Jess on his desk and he smiled at it as he thought," I really do love her."

Still, Elizabeth haunted his mind. He would always tell himself it'd be over soon and they could get on with their lives but every day was the same thing. He thought about how he cheated on her and how it came out. Would it have been better just to tell her what happened and maybe things wouldn't be like this?

"Winston!"

He laughed pulling Denise into his arms as she hugged him and he responded," Come on, I know you want me,"

She laughed loudly as he responded," What's so funny?"

"Not now, I have to get ready for work."

He laid back on the bed as she responded," I'll see you tonight. Remember we are going out with Lila and Bruce?"

He groaned. "Do I have to dress up?"

She laughed. "No, you don't."

He smiled and sat up as she responded," Don't you have to go to work?"

"I lost my job remember."

"Winston, have you even looked for a new one?"

He didn't say anything as she sat down on the bed next to him and he responded," No, I haven't."

"Winston Egbert."

He sighed. "I know."

"You should talk to Bruce and see if he can help you."

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Winston, you need to find another job. I'll help you."

He nodded. "I know I do."

She kissed his cheek as he got up and grabbed his tennis shoes and she responded," I'll call you on my lunch break."

"Alright."

He kissed her softly and then walked out of her place. Whistling as he walked down the sidewalk, he made the walk back to his place. Since he lost his job a the record company, he wasn't able to keep up with his car payments and ended up having to sell it. He tried to make do with what he had, he didn't go out much and became a recluse after it came out about Jess and Todd. As far as he was concerned, those two deserved each other and he would never speak to them as long as he lived.

_"Winston, please open up!"_

_"What the hell?" _

_Winston stumbled out of bed and over to the door and rubbed his eyes and opened to the door to find Elizabeth with tears streaming down her face and he knew what it was about. The look on her face said it all and he was beginning to feel sick and it crushed him completely. How could two people who loved her do something like this to her? _

_"Lizzie, I'm sorry."_

_"NOOOOO!"_

_She let out a wail as he grabbed her and brought her in his arms as she cried and he tried to do his best to console but it was worthless. Nothing could take the pain away from Jess and Todd did to her. There was nothing that anyone could do to make it better, absolutely nothing. _


	13. Talk To Me, Don't Lie To Me

"Look Lizzie, I'd say talk to Tom. I'd say he's willing to listen to you then go for it."

"He seems genuine and wants to talk. He's been a good friend to you so far. I think you should. It helps to talk Lizzie, maybe a fresh ear will help you."

Steven continued talking to his sister as she kept telling him about last night and he knew it would help her. He was glad that she had Tom to depend on being in NYC, he knew she couldn't keep it buried. He hadn't spoken to Jess much lately and he wasn't going to pick up the phone and call her to hear her whine about Liz not forgiving her. Sometimes, he couldn't believe Jess and the way that she acted especially now.

"Billie, are you home?"

"Oh hell, what now?" Billie thought to herself.

It was Jess at the door as Billie walked over and opened it and she responded," Come on in. Michael's taking a nap."

Jess walked in as Billie sat down on the couch and she asked," How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I don't know."

She sighed. "Jess, why did you come over?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Sweetheart, you haven't called in weeks. You can't just show up here and act like everything is normal."

She sighed. "Why does everyone blame me?"

Billie sighed and thought," Thank god Michael is taking a nap."

"Jess, you two should've been honest with Liz. Maybe it wouldn't have ended up like this. You two hurt her."

"I didn't come over here to get lectured."

"Then why did you come over here? You can't her to forgive you. Why should she? I know she's your twin but your just as guilty as Todd."

Jessica sighed. "I love Todd. I don't get why anyone isn't happy for me."

"Oh lord." Billie thought.

"Sweetie, your twin was engaged to him. How do you think she feels?"

Jess stood up and she responded," I can see coming over here was a mistake."

Billie sighed. "Don't throw a temper tantrum. You really need to grow up and take responsibility for your part. You are just as much to blame as Todd. I'm telling you the truth instead of some sugar coded lie."

Jessica didn't wait to hear the rest of it as Billie heard the door slam and thought," Why can't anyone in that family have common sense besides Steven?"

As Tom finished up his review, he saw his phone blinking and picked it up to see a text message from Elizabeth and he dialed her number and waited until he heard," Hello?"

"Hey Liz."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

Tom thought about it for a minute and then responded," No I'm not."

"I'd like to talk to you about why I left. Would you want to come over for drinks?"

"Sure, that'd be fine. I'm willing to listen, I told you that."

"I know you did and I feel like I'm ready to talk about it."

"Good, what time should I come over?"

"Is seven good for you?"

"That sounds fine, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Tom."

Tom hung up and set the phone down glad that he was about to find out why she left. He wasn't going to judge her but he had a feeling Todd had a lot to do with it and he wasn't very fond of this guy. He never really had been fond of him since he dated Liz for so long and when Tom and Liz broke up she went back to Todd. The two were never really fond of each other but put up with each other because of Liz. Now, he hated Todd even more than he thought possible.

"Billie, what's wrong?"

"Your sister is what's wrong! She came over and we got into it."

Steven sighed. "I'm on my way home."

"You don't have to."

"No, I will. Hold on Billie."

Steve hung up the phone and quickly dialed Jess's number who responded," Well hello big brother!"

"Don't hello big brother me! What the hell did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

As Steven made his way home, he snapped," Don't go over to my house and upset my pregnant wife. She's almost due. What the hell did you go over there?"

"For some advice but all she did was yell at me."

"Oh Jess, just stop it. Seriously, just stop! Look, don't go over to my house again if you are going to do that. I don't know what else to tell you expect you really need to think about what you and Todd did."

"What about Lizzie?"

"What about her? Jesus Jess, think about it!"

"I didn't do anything wrong! I love Todd and he loves me! We couldn't control it!"

"You two should've been honest with her! That's all I'm saying! Remember what I said!"

Before she could say anything, he hung up the phone and pulled into the driveway and quickly made his way inside. Billie was sitting on the couch with Michael who saw Steven and beamed," Hi daddy!"

"Hi champ!"

Billie smiled as Steven kissed her head and knelt down as she responded," I'm fine."

Michael hugged her as she ruffled his hair as Steven responded," I talked to Jess, this won't happen again."

Billie smiled. "Nothing will get through to her head."

Steven laughed. "Take it easy honey."

"I will."

"I'll help her daddy!"

"I know you will."

Knowing how close Billie was to giving birth, he was worried about her and this stress just added to it. He hoped that this wouldn't happen again.

Later that night…

"So?"

Liz smiled as she leaned back into her love seat while Tom sat on her couch with a beer in his hand. Liz blushed as he asked," Does Todd have anything to do with it?"

She nodded. "Todd and Jess are together. The two of them had a month long affair during senior year in college. It ended but when Jessica's ex-husband Regan came to Sweet Valley it was brought out."

Tom gripped his beer from dropping it on the floor. He looked at Liz who continued," I had no idea what was going on between them. They always hated each other and now I found out what they did behind my back. Everyone knew but me. Winston found out during senior year and it fractured his friendship with Todd as well as Bruce."

"Jesus Elizabeth."

"Now they live together in Sweet Valley and act as if nothing happened. They think I'm going to be the one to come around. I bolted and that's why I ended up here."

SHe thought she was in the clear until her lip quivered and she burst into tears as Tom set his beer down and knelt down in front of her and she sobbed," I was so stupid not to see it."

"Shhh don't say that."

Liz felt Tom's strong hands on her cheeks drying her eyes as she smiled and he responded," I know I did a lot of stupid dumb things to you but I'd never ever do that to you. I'm so sorry Liz. I don't blame you for leaving. In fact, I'm glad you got away and moved here."

She smiled. "At least someone is."

Tom dried her eyes and the more she talked, the better she felt. Tom listened intently and held her hands in his the entire time. It felt nice to have him listen and she knew it was the right thing to do.


	14. Now That You Know

As Tom shuffled down the street on his way home, all he could think about was a douche bag Todd Wilkins was. Sleeping with his fiancee's twin of all people and then hiding it for years. Not even having the guts to tell her and be honest with her, it pissed Tom off even more. No wonder, she left Sweet Valley.

Slowly walking down the stairs to subway, Tom only thought about Elizabeth and the pain she was in. She cried during their conversation saying how stupid she was to not know what was going on. Tom couldn't believe her own twin would do something like this to her. Betrayed by the two people who she loved most and the more he thought the more infuriated he became.

"Those two deserve each other." Tom thought to himself as he sat down and leaned back thinking about Liz. He hoped she would be okay.

"Put your money with your mouth is Patman!"

Denise laughed as Bruce rolled his eyes and remarked," I got all the money in the world to do it!"

Lila laughed as Denise remarked," Boys will be boys!"

Winston snorted. "Who are you calling a boy?"

"I'm calling you one!"

Bruce snorted as the four sat in Denise's apartment after a night out. Winston leaned forward and set his beer on the table as Bruce asked," You talk to Lizzie lately?"

"I talked to her yesterday. She's been hanging out with Watts lately but she's made a few friends."

Denise nodded. "That's good for her."

Lila nodded. "It really is."

Bruce smiled as Winston responded," As far as I'm concerned, Todd and Jess deserve each other."

"For once I agree with you."

Winston laughed at Lila while Denise responded," I just can't imagine how they can live with themselves knowing how much they hurt Liz. The guilt has to be consuming them."

"If it is, it's not showing."

Lila nodded. "Oh well, we can't do anything about that. They have to be the ones to deal with it."

Winston nodded as Bruce asked," So have any luck finding a job?"

Winston shrugged. "Not really, I've been looking."

Bruce nodded. "You know I can try and get a job with the company."

Winston sighed. "I appreciate it but no thanks."

Lila sighed. "Winston, we could use your help."

He laughed. "What help would I be?"

Bruce snorted. "Winston, come on buddy. You need to get a job!"

"I know. Can I just think about it? I really don't want to slave away behind a desk all day."

Bruce laughed. "Good luck with that."

Denise poured more wine in her glass and then offered some to Lila. For the first time in a long time, it was though they were in college and having a good time. Bruce and Winston had become close in college as did Denise and Lila, the four doubled dated sometimes and were always hanging out. After college things changed but the four never lost touch with each other especially when everything with Todd and Jess came out.

"No one seems to take my side."

Todd sighed listening to Jess who responded," My own brother hates me."

Looking at Jess as she leafed through gossip magazines while he watched ESPN and she responded," We really have no one but each other."

"Which is fine by me."

"It may work for you but not for me. My friendship with Lila has suffered dramatically."

"Jess, she's changed. She's a mother and she's more things to worry about. I know she's your friend but being a mother comes first."

"I understand that but there are times in which I feel like she's on Liz's side."

Todd sighed knowing this argument was going nowhere as he placed his hand over hers and responded," It will blow over and things will be okay."

"No, things will never be okay."

With that, she threw her magazines down and got up as Todd sighed thinking of the many arguments they had over this. He loved Jess, he really did but he was also consumed with guilt. They both were, it was beginning to get worse. They rarely made love and when they did it was quick and not very satisfying. He just hoped that all this would blow over soon and Jess and Todd could get on with their lives.


	15. It's About Time

_"You're better off with them."_

Tom's words echoed through her mind as she finished typing of her review and ready to send off to David. She had spoken to Tom since then and they were planning on getting together again but hadn't had time. The holidays were fast approaching and she wasn't looking forward to them.

_"Another holiday I'll be spending alone."_

She knew that her parents would be asking who she was going to spend the holidays with and she'd probably end lying about it. When she moved out, she lied to her parents about celebrating her birthday with old friends but in reality she spent it alone. It had been at least four months since she moved out here and the pain was still there, it wasn't as strong but it was still there. She still felt it reminding her of the heartache that Jess and Todd caused. Betrayed by the two people she loved the most, how could she be so stupid?

"Mommy, what about the name Molly?"

Billie smiled shifting herself on the couch and she responded," That's a cute name sweetie."

He smiled as he finished his juice box and he responded," Is daddy coming home for lunch again?"

"I think so."

He smiled. "When are you going to have the baby?"

Billie smiled. "Very soon champ."

He smiled. "I'm so happy Mommy. It will be a great Christmas this year."

"Yes it will be."

Whenever Billie and Steven asked what he wanted for Christmas, Michael told them he didn't want anything big and he told them that his baby sister arriving would be the perfect gift. Billie had already gotten him a few presents as well as Steven but mostly he just wanted his baby sister to arrive and be healthy.

"So are you spending Christmas alone Watts?"

He looked at Brittany as she smiled at him and he responded," Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I'm going back home to Boston."

"Well, that's good."

Brittany smiled as they walked down the hall and she responded," What about that blonde friend of yours? Seems like you two spend a lot of time together."

"How do you know?"

"You seem to forget we are Facebook friends don't you? Plus, it's around the office."

"No one can keep their mouth shut."

She laughed. "Maybe you two could spend it together. It's not fun being alone."

He nodded. "I thought about asking her."

"Why don't you?"

He laughed. "Maybe I will."

He walked off thinking about what Brittany was saying and he didn't want Elizabeth to spend the holidays alone. He knew she wasn't going back home and since that talked, they'd grown even closer if that was possible.

As Winston walked down the isle whistling, he rounded the corner and ran smack into the one person he wished would drop of the face of the earth. It was Todd. Winston stood there as Todd responded," What's up?"

"You got a lot of freaking nerve!"

"Winston come on."

"You have the audacity to ask me what's up and we haven't spoken for months. We aren't even friends."

Todd sighed as Winston walked past him and Todd turned around and yelled," So you pick Liz over me?"

Winston stopped anger boiling up in him like never before and he marched back to him and shoved him and snapped," Really? You dare ask me that question! You fucked up royally by screwing around with her sister and not even having the balls to tell her. Don't start talking to me about loyalty. Don't you dare try and pin this on her, it's not even her fault. You talk about being a man when you can't even be honest with yourself? Grow up Wilkins!"

"Excuse me? Is there a problem?"

Winston and Todd looked at the clerk who was standing there with a sheepish look on his face and Winston responded," No there isn't."

Winston walked off glad he told him off. True, they caused a scene but Winston didn't even care. It was about time someone give it Todd and tell him to be a man and grow up. Winston remembered the days when they hung out all the time and how close they were but those days were long day. Todd Wilkins was no longer a part of Winston's life and he was fine with that.

"So he told Todd off?"

Billie laughed as Steven responded," Guess so. I heard from Bruce who I ran into today. Seems like Winston is getting his life back on track."

Billie smiled. "That's good. I'm proud of Winston, I'll have to call him and tell him that."

"We should invite Winston and Denise over for dinner sometime."

"Yes we should."

Steven nodded. "I really hope Lizzie will be okay this holiday season. You know how lonely she gets?"

"She's got Tom. Maybe it will grow into something more, you never know."

"God I hope. At least someone finally gave Todd what he deserves. Dumbass doesn't think he did anything wrong."

Billie smiled. "He'll get his. This isn't over, trust me Steven."

"I know it's not. It's just the beginning."

Billie nodded. "But for now, let's relax and concentrate on planning for the baby's room."

She saw Steven transform from being angry to happy and smiling and he responded," I'm going to home depot this weekend to get somethings for the room. Michael wants to help."

"I think he might get his wish."

"You think so?"

Billie hoped he would.


	16. It's That Time Of The Season

"So why didn't you invite us?"

Lila sighed listening to Jess and she responded," Jess, Winston doesn't like you two. Who knows what that would've done to him?"

"I don't like that he assaulted Todd in the grocery store either."

Lila bit her lip from laughing but to be honest she felt like Todd deserved it. Winston was very proud of himself for doing that and quite honestly so was everyone besides Jess. Lila's friendship with Jess suffered during all of this, she really could've believe Jess would do something like this. Sure, Jess had done some sneaky things in her lifetime but this was the worst.

"Look Jess, I don't know what to tell you."

"I feel like I have no I can count on."

Lila sighed. "Don't say that. Things are just difficult now. Are you really sure you love Todd?"

"Lila! Yes I do!"

Lila sighed and thought," I just don't get it."

"Look jess, I'm sorry but I have to go. Bruce is coming home soon but we'll get together sometime I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Lila."

_"She's one to talk." Lila thought to herself. _

"Jess, I'll talk to you later."

Lila hung up and walked into the living room to see Isabella putting a puzzle together and she smiled at her little girl. Isabella was in her pajamas and waiting for Bruce to come home so he could tuck her in. This weekend, Lila and Bruce were attending another dinner at her fathers and they were bringing Isabella. For Christmas, they were planning to take a vacation but didn't know where. The holidays for Bruce were always the worst because he always thought of his parents and sunk into a depression. She hoped this year would be different.

"Daddy!"

Lila snapped out of her thoughts to see Bruce standing there in black slacks and blue sweater smiling at Isabella. He picked her up and asked," How are you?"

"I'm good daddy! I missed you!"

He chuckled as she hugged him and he responded," Ready for bed?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do pumpkin."

Isabella pouted as Bruce responded," It will be okay. You can be rested for tomorrow!"

She smiled as Isabella hugged Lila who responded," Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mommy!"

Bruce kissed Lila's head and responded," I'll be back."

Bruce smiled and carried Isabella into her bedroom to get ready, Bruce turned on her nightlight and waited until she climbed in bed. Bruce smiled at her as she hugged her teddy bear and he kissed her head and responded," Goodnight pumpkin, I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

He got up as she curled up in her bed and he walked out leaving the door half open and made his way into the living room to see Lila flipping through a magazine. He smiled and sat down next to her and she asked," You doing alright? You seemed tense in the meeting today."

He sighed. "I've been thinking about my parents lately."

She sighed as he responded," I hope I'm doing them justice."

"You are Bruce."

He smiled. "Do you remember when they found out we were dating?"

Lila laughed. "They hated it."

"Mom wasn't thrilled but she got over it."

Lila hugged him as he responded," It's funny though knowing how much we hated each other in high school."

"True but we are meant to be."

Bruce kissed her head and responded," I like the way you think."

Meanwhile, Liz was heading home from a night out with some friends when she felt her cell phone ring and she grabbed it and saw it was Tom calling her. Eagerly, she answered," Hello?"

"Hi Lizzie, you busy?"

"No, I'm just heading home from a night out."

"Oh I was just seeing what your plans were for this weekend."

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I thought we could hang out."

She smiled. "I'd love that. I know I need to do some Christmas shopping and send my gifts back home."

"We could do that."

"Are you staying here for Christmas?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?"

"Where else would I go?"

He sighed. "Lizzie, don't talk like that."

As she shuffled through the snow, Liz sighed and responded," I can't help it."

"Liz don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault. Todd and Jess are the guilty ones. You can't live your life is misery. You can't let those two get you down, it's what they want."

"I know but it's difficult."

"I understand but you have to pick yourself up and prove you are better than them."

She nodded. "Thanks Tom."

"Don't mention it, have a good night."

"You too."

As she hung up the phone, she thought about Tom's words. He was right, she couldn't live in misery. It still hurt but she had to pick herself up and move on with her life. She couldn't let those two get her down, it had been months since the left. The heartache was still there but wasn't as strong as it was. Since she told Tom, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He was right, she had nothing to be sorry for. They were the ones that had to be sorry and would have to live what they did.


	17. Baby Names, Chats, and Guilt

Hello! Here is the next installment!

Jayley: Have you read Sweet Valley Confidential? You might want to pick that up because this story is based on what I think should've happen. Yes Jessica is annoying but things will start picking up and getting interesting for everyone!

"Daddy! Come quick!"

Steven ran down the hall as Michael was standing in his parents bedroom as Billie laid there and he asked," What's wrong?"

"I think something is wrong with mommy."

"Billie honey."

She smiled. "I'm fine sweetie, I'm just very tired."

"I'm sorry mommy. I hope I didn't wear you out."

"You didn't pumpkin."

"Ok, let's leave mommy alone."

Steve walked out with Michael who asked," Is mommy okay?"

"She'll be fine. Come on, you can help me wrap presents."

"Okay!"

Steven smiled as he went into the closet and grabbed a few things. They were mainly for Billie, he hadn't come home today but instead went and bought somethings for Billie. He wanted this to be the best Christmas but he knew her being pregnant and all wasn't helping. He just wanted the pregnancy to go smoothly and so far it was.

"Alright champ let's see what we can do."

Michael smiled and sat next to his daddy and he asked," What did you get mommy?"

"A few things for the baby's room."

"Mommy and I decided on a name."

He smiled. "She told me. Ava is a pretty name. Ava Marie Wakefield."

"I like that name daddy! I can't wait for Ava to come."

As the two sat in the living room, Steven smiled at his two year old and responded," Me neither. I'm so happy you are looking forward to being a big brother."

Michael nodded. "I am daddy! I'm going to protect her!"

Steven chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair and returned to wrapping the presents. Michael sat there as Steven wrapped the presents for Billie and the two had father son time. When Billie was first pregnant with Michael, Steven was petrified he wouldn't be a good father. Billie reassured him numerous times he would be but Steven wasn't so sure. After Michael was born, he found out how rewarding and wonderful being a father was.

"Hello?"

"Dad, are you busy?"

Ned smiled. "Hello sweetheart."

Liz smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about yourself? How's work going?"

Elizabeth smiled and talked about her job and how she was doing and continued talking with her father who asked," Elizabeth, you should come home for Christmas."

"Dad."

"Lizzie, I don't want you spending it alone."

"I have friends here. I'm not ready to come back."

_"I don't know if I ever will be ready." Liz thought to herself. _

"Sweetie, what about Tom? You could spend it with him."

"Dad."

Ned sighed knowing this conversation was going nowhere as he responded," I'm just saying sweetheart. I know you two have gotten close, I don't like you being out there by yourself."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it here."

He smiled. "I know that Lizzie but you are missed very much. Your mother misses you."

"I know that and I know nothing I will say will you happy."

"Don't say that."

The two continued talking until Ned hung up leaving Lizzie to ponder her father's words. Would she ever come back to Sweet Valley? Her first thought was no and then she thought about the friends she had left in Sweet Valley. They were very few but at the same time could she stay away from Sweet Valley for the rest of her life. There was a part of her that wanted to come back and prove to Jess and Todd she was better off without them but then there was another part of her that didn't know if she could face seeing them again.

Sitting on their king size bed, Jessica flipped through a gossip magazine. The same old story just wish different people on the cover. Todd was taking a shower as she waited for him to come in for bed. Jess felt alone and like she had no one talk to and no one really wanted to listen to her. Lila didn't have time for her because of being a mother and trying to help Bruce run the company the two didn't see much of each other. Lila had changed, she grew up which Jess had always wondered if she ever would. Sure, she was still the same old Lila who wanted the best of everything but she had a daughter to take care of and provide for her. As for the others, they didn't want to speak to her and she couldn't help but feel alone. Sure, she still talked to a few people from high school and college but not close friends. She spoke to Amy Sutton on occasions but she also had grown up and matured. She never thought that would happen.

Even though she loved Todd more than anyone in the world, she sometimes wondered if was all worth it. She missed Elizabeth, she missed the closeness they once had. Now that closeness was gone and she wondered if she would ever that again.


End file.
